Potions
by Night-Mare-Chan
Summary: Duo gets bored and causes some trouble for Wufei


Potions  
  
Duo sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his feet. Today was boring. Very, very boring. There was no one to fight; no one to tease...everyone was out. Only he couldn't seem to find anything to do with his copious time.  
"Ah dammit I'm boooored," he whined, lying back on the bed. No one heard him of course. He crossed his arms behind his head and began to hum the theme song of Pokemon under his breath.   
He eventually got bored with this and sat up. His brown braid fell over his shoulder. He picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully. Maybe he could dye it. That thought in mind, he hopped off the bed, pulled on his shoes and wandered outside.  
It was a bright sunny day. Duo pulled his black hat on, shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled down the street, whistling to himself.   
What color should he dye his hair? Blond? No, he'd have to bleach it first. Duo looked around for inspiration. He just wanted a temporary dye. The last thing he wanted was to go around with a hideous hair color...like Zechs had done last year. Duo laughed to himself as he remembered Zechs walking around with bright orange hair. He didn't care how much the man threatened him. Duo would still call him Day-Glo boy.   
A sign caught his eye. It was attached to a narrow shop, painted black and with tattered brown curtains hanging in the dusty window. The sign read Magick Shoppe. Curious, Duo pushed open the door. A gong went off somewhere in the shop and Duo jumped.   
He looked around. It was dark, the only light was the many candles that littered the room. The heavy scent of jasmine stung his nose and made him sneeze. In the middle of the shop there was a table with a crystal ball on it and an old woman sitting behind it.  
"I know why you came," the old woman said, moving her bony fingers over the crystal ball.  
"Yeah, do you know that your sign is spelled wrong?"  
"It's supposed to be that way dolt," the old woman said, fixing him with a glare over her hawkish nose. "Sit down."  
"What do you sell here anyway?" Duo asked, complying.  
"Miracles."  
"Then why is this called a magic shop?"  
"Because it is. Give me your hand." Duo stared at her suspiciously.  
"Why? Where are you going to put it?" The woman grabbed his hand and smacked it down on the globe.  
"Ow! Hey that hurt!"  
" I sense that you want something..."  
"Yeah, you got any temporary hair dye?"  
"I was just getting to that," the old woman scowled. She pulled a little baggie from a box by her feet and handed it to him.   
"Here, read the instructions."  
"What color is it?"  
"Green."  
"Cool! What do I owe ya?"  
"A promise, and if you break it you must pay the price."  
"Okay, okay, what's the promise?"  
"You must let no one eat this. Whoever does will be cursed with-"  
"Anyone who'd wanna eat hair dye deserves to be cursed."   
"Fine then. Have it your way." The woman and the shop disappeared in a flash of purple smoke. On the ground lay a smoking shoe. Duo picked up the shoe and held it up.  
"Hey, I think you left something!" There was a curse and the shoe too disappeared. Duo shrugged and headed back home.   
Still no one was there when he arrived. He went into the kitchen and opened the baggie. A package fell out as well as some notebook paper. He opened up the paper and read it.  
"Step 1: Put dye into a bowl Step 2: Add water. Step 3: Mix thoroughly. Step 4: Massage through hair and let it sit for three minutes. Step 5: Wash off the excess dye." It was simple enough. There was a third line underneath it, scrawled in spider thin penmanship.   
"Warning, do not add milk?" That was weird. Duo shrugged, set a bowl on the counter and emptied the contents of the packet into it. The dye looked almost like bran flakes. He filled a pitcher of water and was about to pour it in when the clock caught his eye. It was four-thirty.  
"All right! Pokemon time!" Duo set the pitcher down, raced into the living room, jumped onto the couch and flicked on the TV.   
---  
Wufei opened the door to the house and rested his katana against the wall. He stretched his arms to work the cramps out of them. The Kendo club had been brutal today and he was exhausted. That and he had to walk eight miles.  
Damn that Heero. Wufei could understand that the former pilot was mad but that was no excuse to go nuts and shoot the hell out of the tires. It was the only car they had!   
His stomach grumbled. The Chinese man spotted a bowl sitting on the kitchen counter. He peered into it, bran flakes. Now what moron had left a bowl of cereal out into the open? He snorted, probably the same moron who was hogging the couch and watching Pokemon.   
Well...it would be dishonorable to let food go to waste, especially since the combined income of the three pilots barely amounted to anything. They could only go food shopping once a month and the braided hog ate as much as three of them put together.  
Wufei opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. He poured the remaining milk into the bowl, fetched a spoon and popped some cereal into his mouth. His eyes widened. What kind of cereal was this? It was the only cereal he encountered that tasted like chicken. It was...strangely good. Without a second thought he ate the rest of it.   
When he was done he wiped his mouth and got up from the table. Tingles raced up and down his spine. He shivered the feeling off and went into the living room, preparing to wrestle the remote from Duo.   
"My turn Maxwell, if I hear that stupid Charizard one more time I'll scream."  
"It's a Pidgeotto."  
"Whatever."  
"Just because you're boring 'Fei doesn't mean...I...have to be..." Duo trailed off as he looked back at him.  
"What?" Wufei asked as the American's eyes widened.  
"Ce...ce...ce...ce..." Wufei looked behind him and saw nothing then he looked back at Duo.  
"What are you babbling about Maxwell?"  
The back door opened and Heero came in. He took off his jacket and looked at Wufei mildly, then he glanced at Duo.  
"Do you mind telling me what a walking celery is doing in our living room?"  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
  
Wo Ai Ni, No Da  
Night~Mare  
  
Sometimes the only word life requires is Snrk.  



End file.
